From the Bird's View
by Hearns
Summary: The Aftermath of what a perticular Wesen thinks after Nick of the Grimms saves their life. One Shot.


_I wrote this story over the weekend when my computer was in the shop getting upgraded and was waiting back for someone to look over what I have written on another story._

_I decided to approach a Grimm story from the point of view of a Wesen who Nick rescued and do this entire: "Holy Crap... I have been saved by a Grimm." So only having a handful of characters to choose from and Holly Clark being done to death by some of my fellow Grimm fans; No offense to the Holly Clark fans, but that only left a handful of Wesen to choose from who had been through that experience._

_And the scene where Nick makes a Skype call for Wesen EMT help kinda stuck with me from this past season felt like a good start for a story idea._

_I hope that you all like what I have written so far._

_Hearns_

* * *

_From the Bird's View_

* * *

Robin had spent the past few months in a domestic shelter getting her life together since the Grimm had saved her life from her murderous ex. Between the counseling and therapy sessions she had started to make some progress in starting her life over and had changed her last name back to Spinney.

In the last few weeks Robin had started to have strange dreams about the Grimms she had encountered. Some of them had been mellow in their imagery, while others had been scary as Hell with nightmare fetish fuel. The latter was caused from her waking up in the middle of a _Saw_ marathon on the SyFy channel.

The dreams had started right after she had started the legal proceedings to file for divorce from Tim. Between the assault, filing false police reports, conspiracy to commit murder, domestic violence and a slew of other chargers that the Grimm had been able to link to her situation, she would be safe for the next few decades from her Ex and her brother in-law.

The images of the four Grimms that had saved her life were like a strange soap opera. The two that had shared the cabin that had been across from the Ranch/House of horrors she had lived in for the past several years and the other two that Nick had spoken two via a Skype video call on his Smartphone.

Nick and Juliette had shown concern for her as a person and not as some Wesen who bore golden eggs when they stood their ground to save her life.

Every Wesen had been told stories about the Grimms. How terrifying and deadly they were in battle. But was there something more? There had been nothing she had known of about the Grimm's social culture.

Were the Grimms like Eisbiber , Blutbads, Fuchsbau in their culture? Did they have rights of passage? Religion? Taboos when the killed? Did they forge their own weapons from the bones of slain Wesen?

Did the fabled Books of the Grimm provide more knowledge about them then most Wesen knew about? Knowledge such as healing innocent Wesen who like herself had been put into situations over their heads. Wesen laws, Wesen literature… Wesen sex?

Were there stories about Grimm doctors, poets, musicians, artists?

Nick was a police officer and Juliette was a veterinarian, and given the way that Juliette acted, it seemed like she was a Grimm in training or had been trained for a different role. Juliette seemed a little anxious to shoot first and ask questions later.

What about Rosalee and Monroe?

Rosalee spoke with the certainty of someone who had medical experience.

Had Rosalee been a doctor or a nurse in the Wesen community or was it part of her "day job" that the Grimm her used while about in the world?

Given the way that she had spoken the Wesen medical terminology with ease probably meant that this had been part of her life. Certainty, control... Things Robin wanted to have in her life. Rosalee had almost a musical tone to her voice, like magic, could cast a spell of healing that would make one feel safe.

Then there was Monroe.

_"Dude, you will know. There will be a lot of blood." _

Monroe sounded like someone who had hunted down many nasty Blutblads, Geiers, and Klaustreichs in his days as a Grimm. There was the darkness of someone who had taken a life but knew it was for the greater good. He had this presence of being a warrior who had done his number of fights against the Wesen who needed to have their heads chopped off. Thought he might have stepped down, or even decided that fighting was left to the young as he must have trained many a Grimm youth under his watch.

Then there was the room or layer Monroe and Rosalee had been in when Nick had made his video call to them... was it the Grimm equivalent of the Bat Cave, Superman's Fortress of Solitude, Zorro's Layer of the Fox, or even the Vaults of the Phantom. Given the number books and potions on the wall she had seen in the background of the video call the place must have been huge.

The place looked like it had an armory of worth of weapons with every wall of the structure dedicated for some purpose. Weapons, potions, books, and trophies taken from great battles.

Each night the dreams kept getting stranger and stronger as the stories about these Grimms started to form in her mind about how the paths of these Grimms and their roles had brought them together.

In a way given every time Robin had seen any person with skull-like features she kept seeing Grimms walking about doing everyday things. Robin could see the hidden swords in canes, knives and daggers concealed in sleeves as the Grimms walked about in the world.

Waking up and being unable to go back to sleep, Robin reached out and picked up the Bluetooth keyboard she had purchased at the local Radio Shack and turned it on as she brought out her smartphone and activated her word processor and started writing.

* * *

_**My name is Robin and these are the stories of the Grimm. **_

_**They are like most people; they have jobs, families, and children. You pass them on the street they look like anyone else, and for the Wesen who are the basis of many of the mythological creatures of legend, the Grimm as seen as creatures to be feared and of hope when all as failed. **_

_**As one of the Wesen I was saved by two of them. I hope through these writings the I can show some of the light and some of the darkness that the Grimms experience every day.**_

* * *

Robin wrote for a few hours and felt better about herself as she wrote down her encounters with the Grimm as well as the possible ways in which Nick and Juliette had met. By the time she was done, she had written twenty pages out and her phone had been plugged via its power cord into the wall to charge it up.

Maybe meeting with the Grimms again would provide some more insight. With that she reached for the card Juliette had given her in the supermarket and made a phone call.

After waiting and going through various dispatchers Robin got through to Nick Burkheart's cellphone and started to speak to him.

After a long time Robin just spilt the beans to the Grimm about what had been going on in her life and the entire short story she had written.

"Robin, you wrote a book about the Grimms?" It was stated more as a question as she shock hit him.

Robin waited worried about what would happen next.

She hoped that she wouldn't lose her head over it.

"Could you e-mail it to me so that I can look over it?" Robin croaked out a bird call as she had to catch her breath.

"You would look over it for me?" Robin was both worried and enthusiastic at the same time.

"Yeah... I mean other than doing a few name changes and doing a little clean up here and there, I wouldn't mind looking over your stuff." If Nick had been there she would be hugging him at that time.

"Okay... I'll... I'll send it off to you when I get a chance." Robin said with relief.

Maybe, she could write a few more stories or do a series of them as she waited to hear back from Nick the Grimm.

A few days later she got an e-mail as she walked out from getting lunch. As she read the document she nearly jumped out of her skin.

_**You have written a good account of things of how they took place. I have found through searching through the books of the Grimm that you are not the only writer who has written about their experiences with us.**_

_**After long consideration and a little prodding from a Fuchsbau and an Eisbiber friend that I know, you can publish the story under terms that you change the names as well the city I am based out of. This will not only protect me and the other Grimms in the area but our friends and families as well. **_

_**There is one point that you have to change. **_

_**Grimms cover their weapons in serious art that they etch into them and we keep the jewels to a minimum unless they serve a purpose. **_

_**Trust me; I am still getting over the incident with the Jeweled Eye in one of the swords and what it did to a teenaged Hexenbiest and her small coven during this past Halloween over my late aunt's grave. **_

_**The Hexenbiest is still alive, though is nursing stab wound in her foot when she accidently shoved the sword through her foot while doing a White Wicca ritual to make the stone show her the future. **_

_**Her Mom is pissed, but the sword has been safely placed in my collection at her mother's request and the community service that will be done will be plenty enough punishment for the lesson to stick for the girl. **_

Robin grinned at this and wrote her reply back feeling that in a way the Grimm liked her story and in a way it provided her with several story ideas.

Maybe there was hope for a dumb bird like her.

With that decided that she needed a more Grimm flavored wardrobe and decided that once she got a new place and was on her feet, she would buy lots of stuff that had a Grimm style hoods to them.

She looked at the sun and woged letting the light and wind hit her feathers letting the warmth seep into her features.

She felt free and felt hope in her heart that she hadn't felt flow through her in a long time.

Grimms were creatures of death, but they were the protectors of life and she would do her best to honor that for the rest of her life.

Maybe in telling their stories, some of their strength would rub off on her and make her a stronger person and a symbol for others that being a weak creature didn't mean being weak in the soul.

That was a good thing as she watched and Eisbiber nearby talking on his cellphone.

"Yeah I know that the Grimm along with three of our fellow Beavers stood up against the killer of one of our elders. I just want to know, what we can do for the guy? I mean, does the guy need to have his armory expanded, a new potion rack made, another bookshelf for the tomes of the Grimm, or what?" With that the Eisbiber turned and freaked a little.

"Are you a friend of Nick the Grimm?" She offered her hand out as the Eisbiber nodded. "My name is Robin, Nick saved my life as well."

"Mine too." said the geekiest and meekest Eisbiber she had ever seen. "My name is Arnold."

"Want a drink and talk about our encounters with the Grimm?" Robin said feeling that in a way meeting a fellow Grimm save that starting over was the best thing that had happened for her so far. That and the Eisbiber didn't look all that bad in either form.

Robin wished to the spirits and the cosmos to the being that had saved her life as she started to talk to this fellow Grimm rescue.

Robin would hold off on the relationship stuff, but as a friend, well… it was time she started a new chapter in her life and she wouldn't be afraid to face it.

_Thank you Nick of the Grimm._

* * *

Note:

Robin's last name is based on Caroll Spinney who is the voice and actor behind Sesame Street's Big Bird.

Also the accidental Sword through the foot by a Witch that always occurs on Halloween does happen. Ask any EMT medic or police officer who gets called out on those nights to a graveyard.

Let me know what you think so far and please write a review.

Hearns


End file.
